The untold story of a unknown man
by Roy E
Summary: Survival in the outter rim isn't always easy.  sometimes you just have to Push on.  This story is of that nature, about survival in some of the most dangerous areas.


My story begins back when I was just a lad. I was the youngest of 3 other siblings. 2 brothers and 1 sister. My sister was the only one I really do miss, for if it wasn't for her I'd never would have survived. Father was a well known warlord in the outter rim. He dealt with many strange and at that time, frightening creatures, some not always in a pleasant manner. Both my brothers stood by his side, standing strong and frightening with him. I was left to my sister, too much of a bother to be of any use. My mother, well I never knew her, some days I wonder what ever happened.

When I turned 10, I was forced into the military. Though I tried to resist it was futile. My sister outraged by this, ran away, saying she couldn't take this life anymore. She vowed she help me someday. I was always the runt, and father never gave me a chance. I tried and tried to prove myself but he always seemed disappointed and ashamed.

Military training was rough. It was difficult enough for the grown men, but for a 10 year old it was like hell. The first day I was brought in, the men thought it was a joke. A mind game to strengthen there Nerve. Then I started training with them. Day in day out, I was always the last one or the one that could never make it.

If you think just being raised by a family that barely wanted you was difficult, try being trained by those that despised you. Not just because of my father but because I was the youngest. Respect was something I never got let along friends to which could watch my back. During my years at the academy, the bacta tank was like my second home. If I wasn't there, I was most likely on my way and if it wasn't the other recruits causing the injuries, it was my father's hired men. At one point I had the courage to ask him why, he told me it would toughen me. After that, I gave up asking.

At 13 I was sent to my first combat engagement. They can teach and tell you everything about war, except how to deal with it. I saw my bunkmates, my trainers, and my bullies just die =before me. I always wonder, if I actually cared, would it bother me even more. Still I never cared, I fought one, for reasons even I never knew. I became wild and blood thirsty. It frightens me to think of those days. When you pushed and forced to do things, the power that can swell up is by far the most dangerous. At one point when I was 14, my gun was lost or empty. I cannot say for sure for my memories of that moment are scattered. By the end of the battle, I was dripping in blood. I fought with anything and everything I had, even to the extent of biting the enemy. Friend or foe it didn't matter, those who got near me in the heat of battle, never seemed to survive.

After that, no one seemed to ever bother me. The Few that dared disappeared in the middle of the night. Without a sound or trace. The squads told stories, yet everyone was even afraid to find out the truth. IT best that they didn't know. Even my superiors didn't ask, they avoided me if at all possible. I could see the fear in their eyes when they gave me my orders, afraid of what may happen. Pride of the military, aren't they.

A year later, a few months after I turned 15. My squad was ordered to join a few others on a distance planet. It will be a day I will never forget, for I was never the same afterwards. Rumors were imperials, the scourge of the galaxy were attacking. What caused them to come after our little part of the galaxy was complexing itself, but I had my order. My father wanted me to be strong, I was a soldier now. An understatement itself, I always hoped father was happy of what he created.

That day, though the enemy was imperials, they were wookies. Driven to slavery and forced to obey, hundreds of them. Never before have I seen them in person. You can learn alot from holivids, but up close they are so much more imposing. Wookies, one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. It was said that they can tear you limbs from your body without even breaking a sweat, if they sweat at all. And there were a thousand of them, if not more. Seven foot tall, hairy demons with great weapons against us puny humans, and yet we fought on. In shock from just there shear might, we were in disarray when the blasts came. Artillery shells rained from the skies and we did what anyone else would have done, scattered to save our own hides. That was the best thing we could do, and our downfall.

Before we even realized what was going on, it rained blood from the sky. Hundreds of our comrades, dead before could even realize it. People were screaming, the pain, and aguish of those weaker then these demons.

I rushed in, gun in hand, I didn't think, didn't look, just shot, and dodged. Hours went on, fighting more and more intense. I don't know what happened to the rest of my squad, I didn't see them anymore. I heard dozen of screams, I couldn't fight anymore... I tried to run out of this battle away from this place. Ran has hard has I could, should have watched my step. Ended up tripping over a wrecked piece of machinery, broke my leg, and feel into a crevice. I lay there, unarmed for a while praying someone wouldn't find me. Hours went on, screaming and blood still raining from the sky. I heard footsteps close by. Shooting screaming. They drew closer, I was done for. Death was at my door. I could feel it. I wondered if my father would have enjoyed this, me dying in a place like this, if he even cared. A shadow loomed over me, a beast 7 - 8 ft in the air. I saw his eyes, Beading red eyes with a scar above his right one, as they stared straight into mine. I knew I had met my end. He raised his weapon. Aimed it right at me and fired. And missed... how he could miss I don't know, a second later he was gone, and a piece of cloth lay covered over me. I blacked out. Hours later I awoke, it was quiet finally. I was still shocked that I'm alive. Pulled the blood drenched cloth off and slowly creped out of my hole, to see ships, dozens of them leaving orbit. None of which was ours. I looked around, and there lay thousands upon thousands of men, my people, and all dead. None even screaming, nor breathing, just quietly dead, I was left the only survivor.

I rushed back to the ships. A 1/2 days walk; just to watch them burn up. I was trapped, stuck on a planet. I waited prayed someone would come, a few days passed, nothing, I gathered up rations, had enough for a month maybe two. I waited. Saw something crash on the far side off the planet. Wasn't sure what it was. Figured for the moment my best bet was to stay here. So I slept inside a burnt out end of a ship. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and still nothing. Food was running short. If I was to survive I had to leave this area, leave my past behind me. I grabbed up a knife and gun, and headed into the wilderness towards that crash.

I felt has if eyes were everywhere, sounds unlike anything I heard before, even worst then the sound of the battle so many months ago. The terrible screams of death, the blaster fire, mortars, just had to shut it out! A man could go crazy out here, and I think I'm well on my way. I just started to run; I had to get away from all that. I ran for maybe an hr, possibly less I lost track of time at that point. And god I ran right into the nest of some primitive animals. My god how stupid could I have been. They looked like cute cuddly teddy bears. You know they say first impressions are everything. Well this was sure has hell not the case. I just stopped in my tracks when I saw the cute things; they all turned to look at me, and then growled! My god Talk about appearances, I've never seen so many sharp teeth in my life! Well I tell you, it didn't take long for me to start blasting and running has fast has I could! There were at least 10 of them that I saw. Those furbys could run almost has fast has me, but my god they had great stamina. my initial shots took out maybe 2 or 3 of them, but I still had 7 or 8 on my tail, and no idea how much ammo I had. Should of grabbed extra blaster packs. Talk about rushing out quickly before I lost my mind, assuming I haven't already. Anyway I kept running has fast has I could, glancing back to take shots quickly. On the run I probably got another 2. But then, my god this had to be the worst day in my life. Then just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I did one of those things you see in cartoons, ran over a freaking cliff. Talk about the slowest drop I've ever had. Thank god it was a canyon and a river downstream. But my god, my bad luck was over yet, one of those furry sons of bitches jumped in after me...

The Son of a bitch was one hell of a swimmer, I kicked and paddled as much as I could, but it kept gaining. Managed to get the blaster up, tried to shoot. Click, click, click went the gun. Shit battery's wet, swung it around my back and strapped it on, then pulled out my knife. Watch this little furby come after me, with his growling sharp teeth. He swam up to me fast; I prayed there weren't any rapids anytime soon. Might hurt a little. He lunged at me, I barely dodged in time but he sure has hell got a nice piece of my uniform. I lunged out with my knife, open for a quick kill, but that fucker was a maneuverable little one, he barely moved and seems like I missed completely. He scratched out towards me, didn't notice it before but those claws had to be has sharp has his teeth, my god, talk about a gash you never get basic training in. I think my scream did more damage than anything else. With a sharp pain going through me I had enough, I lunged at him, tried to stab him with my knife but missed. So I did what any other animal would do, I bit him! Tore a good chunk of hair and skin off. Talk about the little baby crying! He ran off after that with some kind of animal whine. So in pain I turn around to see where this river was taken me. And my god if my luck couldn't get any better. I see nothing but mist and trees in the distance. I wondered if the beast ran off because of my bite, or the waterfall! I tried to swim though the current to no avail. The current pulled me fast till I was underwater and falling. Woke up a few minutes later, must have passed out. Had to get this cut cleaned up before I bleed to death. Swam over to the shore. Took out my blaster hoping it would work now and fired a few random shoots, so the muzzle was nice and hot. And Put it Right to my wound. I screamed so loud, the woods fell silent for a good few seconds. And I passed out...

I woke up many hours later, was nightfall. First thing had to do was get a small fire and camp together. My chest wound hurt like hell. Check over what I had, apparently I dropped my knife in the water. Damn, would have been useful. Check the blaster rifle. 67% depleted. At this rate I won't last till the end of the week. Got a couple sticks together and just shot them up To get a fire going. The timber was slightly damp, but with the heat from the blaster took only a few shots to get a decent fire going. Now with some light and heat, I had to change the dressings on my wound. After removing the quick dressings, the wound was still open quite a bit. Blood oozed out, hopefully that would clean it. The gash was an inch into my abdomen; thankfully it was a clean cut. Though I had to stitch it up. I tied part of my uniform tightly around the wound to close it up a bit and keep pressure on it. The other part I started to carefully unravel, to get a nice foot long piece of thread. Next I needed a needle. Carefully I took apart my blaster; thank god they had us do this a hundred times in basic, bet they never thought someone would ever use it for this purpose. Inside near the trigger, there was a pin like part which attached to the trigger to constantly retract it. Carefully pulling it apart I managed to retrieve it. It slightly larger then I'd like but would have to do. Sharpening one side on a nearby rock, and then heating the needle on the fire to kill anything that may hurt me more. I carefully threaded the pin. Next I prepared myself, after everything I've been through the last few weeks, this should have been nothing. I really hated needles though, and the only thing worse than that, has to be putting one in you. I took off my makeshift bandage that was now soaked in blood. And carefully with one hand held my skin together have I painfully started to sew my gash up. The first stitch was by far the worst. Slowly poking it through my skin, I could feel every single movement, and then being forced to watch it only made it worse. After about 15 minutes and 20 stitches, it was finally closed. Knowing dawn would be up in another 5 hours and feeling really weak I through a few big logs up on the fire, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I awoke late morning, the fire was smothering, and the sun was nearly at its peak. Birds were chipping about and all sorts of rustling in the brush all about could be heard. The fire seamed to keep the nightly creatures at bay. Here in the middle of the jungle, was nothing like the harsh battlefield I spent so many lonely nights. Everything always moving, chirps, squeaks, roars, just nature taking its course. Survival of the fittest I thought. I slowly got up, aching all sorts from the previous days excursions. That little fury bastard sure did a number on me, and it was only one of them. I checked my wound. The bleeding stopped and clotted up. So far seems like it's on the way to healing good. Then my stomach growled loudly. I realized I haven't eaten in a day or two.

If I was to survive I had to shape up. I gathered everything I had left, which was my disassembled blaster, and my knife and cloths. I had to hunt, find some creature to feed and live off of. For now this campsite will be my home, till I'm healed enough to travel. That could be a week or so. So I piled up all the parts of the gun into a small pile next to a tree, and then covered them with a nice flat rock to try and keep them protected. Next I cut down a small strong branch, and whittled the one end to a point. It's time I find some pray, and hopefully not be something else's pray. I put the knife back into my boot sheath and headed out along the river.

I stayed low against the river bed. Figured the best chance I had at find some game was near a water grazing spot, as well would be the easiest to find my way back to my makeshift camp. A few miles from where my camp was, I found a beachy area along the bank. Multiple tracks suggested this was a popular water hole for a numerous amount of creatures. Tracks ranged from small critters, which would not be substantial enough, to tracks large with apparently sharp claws. Hopefully none of these tracks belong to those furry things. I don't think I could survive another skirmish with them any time soon. I decided to build a small camouflaged barracked just on the edge of the jungle. Then I decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to sharpen a few more dagger size sticks that I could use like stakes. I made 5 extra's, figured that should be enough, as well as another spear. Now I had to wait, it was an hr or 2 after midday, and the sun was high in the sky. Most likely few creatures if any would venture out now. After an hr of waiting I ended up dozing off.

I awoke to screeching and scurrying. The sun was setting and there was activity about. I slowly got up and peaked through my makeshift barricade. There were at least a dozen little scurrying little rodents. They looked similar to the womp rats back home. Not really worth the effort or the meat to gather them up. I watched them for a bit, some of the pack went straight for the water; others were traveling about the beach sniffing the air and about. Other seamed to stand guard along the outer edge of the beach. I stayed still and quiet. Thunder boomed in the distance. Seemed as if a storm was on its way. One of the little rodents seamed to pick up my trail. Slowly it sniffed out exactly where I walked; I pulled out my knife just in case. Creatures on not as they seem on this strange world. Slowly it crept, as the thunder boomed louder in the distance. It was less than a meter from me. I raised my knife, ready to react, the instance the creature found me.

A thunderous boom, roared in the distance, then out of nowhere this big agile creature, burst through the foliage, feet from where I was hidden. The cat like creature bit into the rodent, before it could even realize what had happened. Shocked at the surprise of this predator, the remainder of the pack scattered in all directions. The carnivore sliced the tail end off, and proceeded to swallow the rodent whole. Licked his chops, and searched for more. First it looked left, then right. Sniffed the air. And I swear stared right into my eyes. The only thought that ran through my mind was, who was the predator and who was the prey. I reached for my spear with my free hand, and kept my knife ready. The cat crouched his front paws low, as if ready to pounce on me. Then a Boom in the distance, the storm seemed to be nearly on top of us. The cat looked towards the sound, this was my chance.

I lunged at it, spear in hand. I aimed straight at where I thought his heart was, managed to get him nearly on my mark. The cat roared in such a pain-staken sound, it hurt my ears just as his wound hurt him. He instinctively retreated back, and boy did I miss my mark. You could see the fire burning in his eyes. There's Nothing worse than a wounded predator. I pulled out one of my stakes to equip my free hand. Then Boom, crash. The storm was even closer now. That was our queue. I charged, the cat pounced. With the dagger in my left hand, I turned and took his swipe with my left side. I screamed in pain as I brought my knife up and right into the wide open underbelly of the cat like creature, and drove him straight into the ground. Before he could even get a chance, I pull out another stake, and shoved it right into his throat.

Blood oozed down my arms, mine and his. Another boom, even louder, then a crash as timber seemed to be falling not too far away. Suddenly the sky darkened, I looked up. Oh I wish I didn't, the sky disappeared and a huge form lay where it should be. It darkened the sky from my perspective; I had to get out of here, and had to get out fast. I sheathed my knife. Thinking fast, I attempted to throw the catlike creature over my shoulder, but to no avail. With my wounded arm the pain and weight was far too great. I grabbed his hind legs and just ran dragging the heavy beast as fast as I could. The darkness still encompassed me; I prayed that this gigantic beast not follow me. Another crash, a boom. The earth Trembled at my feat. I lost my footing and tripped right into a rock. Pain rang through my head, I had to keep moving. I pushed myself up, and noticed the blood splattered rock I just hit. Blood dripped down my face, still I had no choice, and I pushed myself forward. Grabbed my kill and continued rushing has much as I could.

Minutes later, rushing about, I reached the edge of the shadow. It seemed not to have moved for quite awhile. I hoped it managed to find a meal that thankfully wasn't me. They walked seemed to take forever. My wounds from today and previous days hurt me right down to the bone. I felt so weak. Hrs later I finally arrived back at my makeshift camp. My forehead wound dried on the way, but the scratch on my arm was far worse. I lost allot of blood on the way, and it was deep. The feeling in my arm was slowly fading. Dropped the creature near the fire pit, and went to the river to wash out my wounds. My head was spinning, but I still managed to keep hold of myself. I ripped off a part of my sleeves, and tided it around my arm, this will have to do for now.


End file.
